Sunshine
by claudia1996
Summary: Mikey decides to 'persuade' Donnie into joining him on a little trip to the sea. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first TMNT: T-cest fanfic! I've read a lot of fanfics and i decided to make one myself! Please excuse any misspelled words and other mistakes. English is not exactly my first language.

Ok, so the action takes place in a world where, both humans and mutants live together in peace. I won't say that there aren't some humans who don't get along with the mutans. Let's be serious neither we humans don't live in peace with each other.

...

"I can't believe you dragged me into this."

It was a beautiful day, nice and sunny, one of the last summer days left, warm enough to be enjoyed with a cup of melting ice cream on the beach. Many humans and mutants were taking advantage of the last days of August, by doing different activities and wearing comfortable, open clothes, before the cold days of September would snatch away this liberty.

"I didn't drag you! I just gave you a friendly push toward the right decision to be made. "

"You took my laptop and hided it somewhere in your room! " the driver huffed, hands firmly placed on the steering wheel.

Big baby blue eyes watched the olive green turtle, narrowing in mischief. "You should have thought better than refusing your best friend. "

"Your just lucky that I didn't struggle you the moment I found out! "

"You would have never found it without me! And besides, you love me too much to hurt me! " the sea green turtle fluttered his eye lids cutely, arm resting on the car's door, his cheek propped against the heel of his hand.

"Well I'm seriously reconsidering this! " a few seconds passed.

"How did you even get inside my room Mikey? " Don asked not looking at him.

"Hey, when a turtle's got talent, a turtle's got talent. And also you should stop hiding the other key to your room inside the flower vase next to it. "

Don just continued to look ahead at the road, ignoring the answer. How did Mikey always found his key. It's like he was purposefully stalking him to find out where he put it. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have a emergency key. He couldn't afford one of his precious projects to fall in Mikey's curious and probing hands. The tv had already experienced an unpleasant accident involving Mikey, the plush batman, a jar of chocolate cream and two big apples. How was he able to make three holes in the tv and spread the chocolate on the roof and floor he will never find out.

The duo was currently driving inside Don's car, on one of the roads leading to the beach. Today was one of the last days of the summer season and Michelangelo had insisted on going to the beach, because as he puts it 'he needs to have more fun in his life, otherwise he will grow old and cranky and alone'. Donatello couldn't care less, he was happy like this: working on his projects, his job, his nice looking clothes. What can a turtle ask for more?

After a few hours of driving they made it to one of the parking lots that wasn't full. Jumping out of the car Mikey excitedly grabbed the bag of donuts from the back seat. He was wearing a white tank top with orange bubbles on it over a pair of black trousers with the 'Justice Force' logo and a pair of white sneakers. On his head he was wearing a white cap with ' I love summer! ' written in black small words in front of it.

Don sighed softly at him. He didn't like going to beach to much. He didn't like getting naked in a public place at all. Sure, it wasn't completely naked but still...

He reluctantly climbed out of the car, dusting of his purple T-shirt and dark yellow trousers. He wasn't planning on dressing like this, maybe with a white thin shirt and a pair of decent pants but Mikey wasn't having it. He went to the back of his car were Mikey was waiting for him while munching on a strawberry jelly covered donut.

"Hurry up! We have to find vacant space before all the good ones will be taken, and I'm telling you. I am not! Putting my beach towel next to the toilets. It smells! " Mikey urged.

Donnie couldn't help but smile. "It can't be worse than your smell after playing for three days one of your video games nonstop. "

"I have to assume some risks if I plan on keeping my rank in video games. " Mikey grinned proudly.

Half looking at him, Don opened the port baggage of the car and took out two big bags." If only you'd do that when it comes to the chores. " he muttered.

Mikey didn't respond, instead he grabed one of the the bags from Donnie's hand and ran until the thin sand of the beach started to make him lower down his speed. Don followed him, on a much more calm ritm, having the time to observe the world around him. It wasn't as full as he had expected, there were still people around but not as many. Probably because of the hour, it was a surprise that even Mikey had woke up this early.

"Donnie! Donnie! Donnie! Here! " Mikey screamed waving his hands, bag forgotten next to his feet.

Don slowly made his way toward the happy turtle.

"Look at this! This place is perfect! " Mikey exclaimed gesturing wildly to the place where he stood.

"Glad you like it, Mikey. " Don chuckled pulling out a big beach towel and unrolling it on the sand.

"Oh yes! It's the perfect place. Close enough to the sea and the ice cream shop. And also far away from the bathrooms and showers." Mikey replied taking his tank top and shorts off, revealing a light orange swim suit.

"Not wasting time I see." Don smiled setting up the umbrella and the last of things.

"Nope." Mikey said bitting from another donut. "I'm ready to go into the wild waves of the sea, but I still, can't believe I forgot the surf board home! " he kicked the sand with his barefoot.

From here he could see the tall waves, crashing, mocking him cruelly.

A bird like mutant carrying a big basket and a bucket had passed in front of him, momentary blocking his site of view. Mikey's face lighted up instantly.

"Donnie! Coconut! Coconut! "

"What? " Donny asked confused.

"That bird guy is selling coconut slices! I want one! " Mikey pointed to the bird.

"Didn't you eat enough donuts? "

"Exactly! I eated enough donuts. Time to change my tastes! " said Mikey. "Wanna bring you some? "

"No, it's okay. Go ahead. " Don denied waving him of. "I'll be here. "

"Ok then, more for me! " Mikey didn't waste any time and speed up after the seller.

Don just shook his head and laid down on the towel still fully dressed. Reaching inside the bag next to his head, he pulled out a thick book and laid his head on the bag. Opening the book he found the book sign, that has been placed there by him and continued on reading it.

After five minutes Mikey returned with three coconut slices. He frowned upon seeing his friend. "Why are you still dressed? "

"I didn't want to. " Don responded.

"Come on, Donnie! " Mikey whined " Show the world your body! " Mikey made a superhero pose, flexing his biceps.

Don didn't say anything. Instead he just continued to read. Just because Michelangelo had tricked him into coming it didn't mean that he was going to do what he told him to. Not that he listed too much. He slowly laid back on the towel, most of his body covered by the shadow provided by the umbrella.

Mikey took in his friend's relaxed posture. A small grin threatened to split on his face, as a thought passed through his mind.

"Ok then. I understand. " Mikey dismissed. He grabbed the toy bucket from one of the bags. " I'm heading over to the water." He called.

"Sure. Have fun! " Donnie replied.

Mikey left and Donny looked for a moment around himself. Mutants and humans alike were starting to crowd the beach. A vixen wearing a black bikini costume and a green lizard wearing a pink bikini costume passed by him, giggling and looking back in the direction from where they came from. He raised his head to look at them. Obviously they didn't even notice him.

Suddenly a cold mass of liquid splashed over him wetting his clothes. He got to his feet quickly, eyes focusing on the person holding a dripping bucket.

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled angrily.

Mikey on the other hand couldn't stop grinning. " Well bro, if I can't bring you in the sea then I'll bring the sea to you." Mikey announced.

Don tried so hard not to scream at Mikey but he didn't want to atrack attention on himself.

"Come on bro! You didn't came to the beach just so you can stay dressed up. And you can't stay in with your clothes wet on you."

Don mumbled under his breath but slowly started to remove his shirt and shorts, revelling a yellowish plastron and a pale purple swimsuit. He nervously put his clothes over the umbrella, so this way they can dry.

"See dude, no need to be cooked up in those clothes from the heat. "

"It's not even that hot." Don pointed out.

"Yeah Yeah. Anyway, now that you're changed we can go to this awesome, bar I heard about and - Oh la la!~~" Mikey exclaimed looking somewhere past Don.

Don looked behind him but couldn't quite get what had captured the sea green turtle's attention.

"Uhmm... What are you looking at? "

Mikey grabbed his jaw with one hand and turned his head around. "That. "

He could now see what Mikey was looking at. A few metres away, on a longue chair, a leaf green turtle was watching over a group of kids playing in the water. Dressed in a red swimsuit with white strips on the sides. A pair of black big sunglasses were hiding his eyes from the rest of the world. His body sculpted perfectly, muscled arms standing firmly by his sides, body stiff, ready to act at the smallest sign of danger. The lifeguard.

"Would you look at that!" Mikey whistled. "I think I'm going to get drowned a little, if you know what I mean. " he elbowed Don suggestively.

Don looked at him incredibly."Mikey, the lifeguard has to look out for emergencies." Don explained.

" Well I have an emergency! I am about to get a sunburn and I need a pair of strong arms to massage my body with sun lotion. " Mikey grinned wide, spying from the corner of his eye on the oblivious target.

"Life threatening emergencies. "

Mikey waved him of. "Details. Details. "

_**Meanwhile~**_

The sea was calm today, some bigger waves could be seen in the distance. Good. It means that there won't be any problems. Only now after a few hours the beach was starting to fill with people. Some girls passed by, smiling sweetly and giggling at him. He just ignored them in hope that they would leave. He had other, more important things to do. After all it was his duty as the lifeguard, temporary, as it is.

Leonardo watched the small kids playing in a circle in the water. A young boy throwing the beach ball to a small lion and receiving it back from an older panda. They're parents weren't too far, but, it's better to keep watch. Just in case.

"Leonardo!" A rabbit called from somewhere behind the longue chair.

Leo looked behind him. He raised his sunglasses above, on his head, a smile contoured on his face. "Usagi!"

The white rabbit approached the smiling turtle. He was wearing a pair of dark green and blue shorts, a pair of black beach shoes and a simple necklace. In his hand he was holding some papers and a pen.

"Leonardo my friend. I just wanted to tell you that Angel is feeling better and it's on her way here to take over the lifeguard post. Thank you so much again! I don't know how I could've found another person to replace her in such a short amount of time. I own you one. "

Leo smiled, raised himself from the chair and shaked his friends, hand. " No need to Usagi! I kinda liked it, and, I'll keep on watch till she gets here. We don't want anything to happen in my absence. "

Usagi retracted his hand. " But of course. I won't keep you any longer. Have a good day Leonardo. " he bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you Usagi. As well. " Leo did the same.

Leo retook his place on the longue chair as Usagi left. Everything seemed normal, the kids have left as well. He had learned that in this profession he must always have his senses sharp, in order to keep everyone safe.

The lifeguard lessons he took a few years ago had proved to be useful. He didn't need this job but his friend had needed a qualified person to replace the sick employer. One that Usagi didn't possessed at the time.

A cry for help distracted his attention from his thoughts. Far enough, a agitated body was trying to fight the forces of gravity, that were insisting on dragging him under the water. Not wanting a second more, Leo jumped out of his chair, grabbed his gear at the same time and drove into the water taword the person in danger.

_**A few minutes ago~**_

Michelangelo was swiftly swimming past other people, a bit further than anyone else. If he was going to simulate a drowning incident, then, he might just do it right.

He had totally ignored Don's warnings, and went to do as pleased. He reached a point and stopped.

Mikey critically observed the distance between the shore and his place of swimming. He could make out the green form of his friend, standing, watching but not venturing after him.

With a deep breath, he drove under the water, looking around. What he didn't expect to see, was a jellyfish swimming way, to close to him. He panicked. And the jellyfish reacted in question.

Pain erupted from his right tight. Kicking his legs, he reached the surface long enough to scream but his leg hurt so much that he couldn't keep himself to the surface. He desperately tried to get to the shore, swimming this far didn't seem like a good idea anymore.

His vision was slowly starting to black out. The last thing he saw was a dark shadow hovering above him like an angel of death.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 

Darkness. Nothing else. An endless pool of dark, no entry, no exit. Is this what death means? Just an endless void, with no ability to touch and feel anything? He didn't know. His body felt numb, unable to move, like a statue.

A voice. He could have swear he heard it before. So warm and familiar, pulling him away from the dark nothing and into the real world.

Michelangelo slowly opened his eyes, temporarily blinded by the bright light. He could see a shadow above him, slowly turning into a blurred image and finally taking the form of his friend.

Donatello watched as Michelangelo slowly opened his eyes, frowning. He had stayed with him over night in the hospital, waiting outside the emergency room before being allowed to see Mikey.

From what he saw himself and what the doctors told him, Mikey had been poisoned.

While he was waiting outside the lifeguard went to make a call to see if everything was alright and no one else has been hurt. He had insisted on coming along, and after saving Mikey's life, Don couldn't refuse him.

Leonardo had given the alarm, first thing after he rescued the sea green turtle. He saw the jellyfish swimming swiftly away and could only imagine what had happened. If there were other jellyfishes in the water then it would represent a threat to everyone.

**A few hours ago~**

Leo dive under the water, grabbed the turtle's wrist and brought him above the water line. He was already knocked out so Leo took Mikey's arm and swang it over his shoulders.

As fast as possible he swam to the shore. When he got closer to it an olive green turtle rushed in the water and grabbed the freckled turtle's other arm."It's okay! I am his friend! " he quickly explained as they dragged the unconscious turtle on the shore.

"What happened?!" Don asked afraid to hear the answer.

"I think he had been stung by a jellyfish. " Leo said while checking Mikey's pulse.

"I'll call an ambulance! " Don said worried. He quickly went back to the bags, pulled out his phone and called the emergency.

Meanwhile Leo was doing everything he knew and could to wake up the unconscious turtle but nothing worked. He didn't have enough time to analyse him but one thing certain. This turtle was adorably cute! If he would have met him on another situation, he might have asked him for the phone number of this turtle, but he couldn't think about that right now.

The other people were now crowding around Leo, giving him less space to work.

The ambulance arrived swiftly. Don had already packed everything up and deposited them inside his car. The ambulance left for to the hospital with Mikey inside while Don and an adamant Leo had followed it with Don's car.

**Back to present~**

"Wha- what happened? " Mikey asked after he fully opened his eyes. He was feeling a little dizzy. An IV was hooked to his arm, a transparent liquid dripping slowly into his body.

"You have been poisoned by a jellyfish while swimming and we brought you to the hospital. " Don responded in a warm voice. Of course, he was angry at Mikey for not listening to him, but that wasn't important right now.

"Aww dude!" Mikey groaned, covering his eyes with his free arm.

Realization stuck him."Wait. " he removed his arm" We?"

Don smiled " Your plan had apparently work. Not only were you saved by the Leo but he also insisted on coming along to see if you are alright. "

"Leo?" Mikey asked confused.

"The lifeguards name. " Don simply explained.

Mikey sighed. He had one chance to get the attention of that hot stud, or rather turtle and a stupid gelly fish had to blew it for him.

"How long have I been out? " Mikey inquired.

"About two hours." Don responded. "But the doctor said that you will have to stay in hospital for about 6 hours more to be certain that there won't be complications. "

Somebody knocked at the door.

"Come in! "Don called from the chair he was sitting in next to Mikey's bed.

The door opened and Leo stepped inside. In his hands he was holding a tray with two cups of coffee and a glass of water.

"Hello, you must be Mikey." Leo greeted, putting the tray on the night stand next to the head of the hospital bed. "I am Leonardo. " he smiled and offered Mikey the glass of water.

Mikey blinked a few times clueless. A wide smile curled on his lips as he realised the state of situation. He gladly took the glass from Leo's hand and drank from it before speaking.

"Why yes, I am the one and only Michelangelo! It is a true pleasure to met you Leonardo~." He said as sweetly as possible and reached for Leo's hand with his own free one.

Leo blushed at the way his name was pronounced from those soft looking lips.

"The pleasure is mine. " Leo said and shaked Mikey's hand. His skin felt so smooth.

"Thank you soo much! For saving my life. How can I ever repay my hero.~"

Leo nervously scratched the back of his neck still blushing. " Oh, it was nothing. "

"Of course it was! "

Don watched over the two quietly, not drawing attention upon himself. It was pretty clear that Mikey was flirting and Leo was well aware of it. Though he seemed to dig it.

"Oh! I got an idea! "Mikey suddenly announced. "How about coming over to our place for dinner tomorrow night. Hmmm? "

Leo though about it for a second but he wasn't entirely sure. "I... don't want to disturb." He said and offered a cup of coffee to Don and kept the other for himself.

"But you're not! You must come, please~" Mikey begged, putting the now empty glass on the tray so he could clamp his hands together.

The leaf green turtle took a long glump from the cup."Ok." Leo agreed. "But..." he put the cup back on the tray and looked directly into Mikey big, blue, hopeful eyes. "How about the two of you coming over to my place instead? I've got a lot of free space. " Leo smiled charming to Mikey.

Now it was Don's turn to be nervous. He fidgeted with the coffee cup, rolling it in his palms.

"I'm sorry." he tried. "But I don't think we-"

"We're coming! " Mikey shouted from the top of his lungs, interrupting Don in mid sentence and startling Leo.

Leo recovered pretty fast and Don watched the two trade addresses and phone numbers, anxious.

Did Mikey just? Just agreed, to go to another's house, of which he had known for what? Seven, maybe eight minutes?

Ok, so Mikey was an easy going type of guy but Not, that easy going.

"I have to warn you thought. " Leo said growing serious. "My younger brother, Raphael migh join us and... he can get feisty sometimes. " he added.

"No problem. He can stay with Donnie!" Mikey said cheerfully ignoring Don completely but including him at the same time.

Don's eyes widened. What exactly was Mikey trying to do?

Mikey could practically feel Donnie's eyes burning holes in the back of his head but decided to ignore it.

"Wonderful! I will call you tomorrow to pick you up. " Leo raised from the chair he was sitting in. " Goodbye Michelangelo, Donatello" he nodded to Mikey, shaked Don's hand and left.

Silence.

"Dude..." Mikey whispered. " I think I have a date! "

**The next day~**

It was 8 am. Don returned to the hospital to take Mikey home. He had left him alone for a few hours in favour of bringing all the supplies for the beach that he and Mikey had packed together, home.

He parked the car inside the hospital's park lot, and grabbed a set of spare clothes for Mikey from the back sit since he was wearing only shots when the incident happened.

He entered the hospital, occasionally saluting the doctors and nurses.

"Hello. I am here to pick up Michelangelo Turtletitan." Don explained to the hospital's secretary at the front desk.

The secretary loooked up at the computer screen and searched through it.

"Oh yes! " she smiled at him." He is in room nr. 6, third floor on the left. The doctor had already saw him and gave his agreement. After you will take Mr. Turtletitan please come back here to sign some papers. "

"I will. Thank you. " Don thanked politely.

Mikey had been moved from the emergency room to another room on the third floor, so to be easier to be kept under observation without crowding the emergency room. He took the elevator. Inside it were other people who were probably going to other sections of the hospital. A mother was quietly cooing at her baby, making the child giggle. Don smiled at the display.

A ding announced the arrival of his floor. He walked out of the elevator and into the corridor leading to Mikey room.

He passed all the rooms until he reached Mikey's.

He gently knocked on the door but no answer came. He knocked again, more forceful. This time a muffled sound came from inside.

He opened the door to see Mikey snoring, his leg dangling from the bed.

Don closed the door slowly and went to the bed.

"Mikey." Don shaked the turtle's sea green shoulder to wake him up.

"Mikey!" Don tried again. "Wake up!"

"N-no mom, five more minutes. " Mikey mumbled in his sleep.

Don decided it was time to change tactics.

"Come on Mikey. " he whispered in Mikey's ear slit." You do want to be ready when Leo will call you, now don't you? " he teased.

Mikey's eyes flew open and settled themselves on Don.

Don playfully trew the clothes on top of Mikey's head.

"Finally! A good reason to wake up to. "Mikey said sleepy. "What took you so long! This place is sooooo boring. They had no TV in this room and the Wi-Fi connection was absolutely terrifying! I had to play all the games on my phone again and again. And the food! Ugh, I can't wait to eat a pizza. And you just wait till I tell you about the..."

Mikey continued his speech while dressing up with the clothes. He had been alone mostly, except for when the doctor or nurses would come and check on him, but they wouldn't talk with him too much.

"Dude seriously?! " Mikey exclaimed holding the cream colored camp shirt with Michey Mouse that Don brought him, in front of himself.

"What?" Don asked.

"This shirt doesn't work with my skin. Where did you even get it from? It looks horrible! "Mikey complained.

Don sighted. "Just, put it on Mikey. "

"Fine!" Mikey huffed.

In about 10 minutes they were ready to go. The two left the hospital after Don and Mikey had signed some papers.

Inside the car Mikey stretched his arms and yawned. "I can't wait to get home Donnie." He said, then added. "And for my date with Leo!"

Oh yes, the 'date'. In which Mikey had forcefully dragged him in. Again.

One thing he didn't understand. If Leo saved Mikey and not him, then what, was he doing there?

They arrived at they're apartment and went inside. It wasn't too big but it was home.

Mikey lowered himself on the couch and flicked the TV on, just in time for his favourite show. Don went to his room to work on his projects.

The hours passed passed quietly.

Don was concentrating on a special microchip made specifically to increase the quality of sound for his phone.

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled and crashed Donnie's door open.

Don jumped startled and dropped the tool he was holding to the ground.

"Mikey! How many times have I told you to not interrupt me when, I'm, working! " Don yelled, bending down to grab the fallen tool.

Mikey didn't seem to realise his mistake. Instead he shoved his phone in Don's face.

"Donnie look! Leo texted me! " Mikey squealed. "He says he's going to peek us up at five! We have two hours to get ready! "

Don sighted annoyed. "Mikey, I am not coming. "

Mikey looked at Don as if he grew a second head. "Whaaaatttt?"

"Mikey what do you even know about this guy? "Don asked turning his back to Mikey.

"Nothing!" Mikey answered." Except for his name, his skin colour, the colour of those beautiful black sexy eyes... " he finished dreamy.

"Annndddd, what is his full name?"

"Probably something cool."

"We're does he lives? "

"Somewhere awesome. "

"Who are his parents? "

"Nice dudes. "

"Is he eating potato chips from under the kitchen table at night?"

"Who would do that!? "

"You." Don responded flatly.

"Oh!" Mikey recalled. "I remember that now. They were pretty tasty!"

Don shaked his head. " It doesn't matter, cause I'm not going. "

"Come on Donnie! Please! " Mikey begged and gave Don the puppy eyes look.

"Why do you even want me to come? " Don asked exasperated.

"Because I need someone I know to be witness to the probably, most important moment in my life. " Mikey visualised. " And..." he added nervously.

"And...? " Don encouraged.

Mikey scratched the back of his head. "And... I am also... a little nervous."he said slowly and quietly.

The wheels in Don's head were working. Did he really have to go? No. He didn't, but Mikey said that he wanted him there.

He had made a decision.

"I'm coming. "

Mikey looked up at him fearing he heard wrong ."What did you said? "

"I said, that I'm coming with you. " Don said defeated.

Mikey bounced happly and hugged his friend." Thanks Donnie! Your the best! " he let go of him and stepped back.

"I'm going to get ready! Dress up with something nice! "Mikey called and left Don alone in his room.

Don watched Mike leave and went to his work station to organise his tools and to put them back in they're places. '_The things I have to do for the sake of this friendship._' Don though smiling unconsciously.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

Leo had just finished sending Mikey a message. He was happy to hear that the cute turtle was feeling better and couldn't wait to meet him again.

Everything has been prepared from yesterday, except for the food. All the rooms had been cleaned, ventilated and vacuumed as it was done every time they're were expected guests.

He was looking forward that his guests would enjoy themselves to the fullest.

He was sitting in his favorite leather chair at his personal desk on which were stock piled documents that needed to be signed. He put his phone away in his pocket and took a document from the top of the pile and started reading it.

"Ya' re so stupid Leo."a gruff voice said from the doorway.

Leo raised his head from his work to look at his little brother.

"What do you mean Raph? " Leo asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

Raph trotted inside his brother's room and planted his arm firmly on his brother's desk. "Ya're letting some strangers come into our house just like that because you've got the hots for one of them and want to fuck him!"he said frustrated, rising his voice with each word, yelling the last words in Leo's face.

"Raphael! "Leo snapped, rising abruptly from the chair. "Please watch your language! And you should not, judge someone you haven't met yet!" Leo reprimanded.

"Exactly! Who knows what kind of scum they are? They could be working for HIM or... or... be just some greedy gold digging bitches!" Raph leaned forward, his golden eyes piercing through Leo's black ones. "Have you forgotten about the incident." Raph whispered accusatory, fists clenched.

A look of understanding passed over Leo's face. "Don't worry Raph."he said softly. "It won't be like that. Not again. " he assured but certainly he wanted to assure himself.

"It better not be! Otherwise I'll take care of them myself !"he jabbed his finger into Leo's chest. Leo easily swath it away and sat down in the leather chair. "I'm sure you will. "

Raph grunted, but didn't say anything. Instead he watched his older brother work on the files. Leo was crazy to let some guy into their house especially after THAT. They have all been on high alert after that, Leo most. It had affected his brother hard and the wound took it's time to heal up but now it seems, Leo was about to make that same mistake again. _Not again._ Raph though, he will make sure that whatever this bitches were up to he'll be ready for it. But first, he needed to go for a ride to defuse some energy.

"When are you picking up Millky and ... the other guy?"he asked Leo, loathing.

"Mikey and Don."Leo corrected."In about two hours. " he responded without looking up from the paper he was reading.

Two hours, good. He'll be back by then."I'm going out. " he announced and left his brother to work.

He went downstairs,put on his favourite leather jacket and went inside the garage. On the left wall a set of helmets were hanging proudly waiting to be chosen. He choose the first one, red with black flames on the sides and back.

Pleased with his choice he turned to face the main reason he came here for.

"Hello, my beautiful. "Raph said in low voice. In the middle of the garage between other cars and motorcycles stood his glory. A beautifully red painted motorcycle capable of reaching speeds that only in dreams you could see. His pride and joy. The star of the show.

"I see you're ready to go." He said stroking it's seat lovingly before climbing on it." How about I take for a ride. Hmm...?" he ignited the motor and it purred at him. He drove it out and into the road the garage and fence doors, that was surrounding the house and garden, closing automatically behind him.

**Two hours later~**

Catastrophe. That was the only word that could describe the situation. Michelangelo was running around in his room, throwing pants and shirts all over it. "Where are they?! Where are they?!"he chanted nonstop while rummaging through the pile of clothes. He looked under his bed, ignoring the old slice of pizza laying under it along with some other unidentified objects.

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled.

Don was currently rearranging his shirt, looking in the mirror at himself. He will go with Mikey and give him company and support in case he needed.

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled.

"Yes?! " he yelled back exiting his room to met Mikey half way across on the corridor.

"Have you seen my Ryanair sunglasses? "Mikey asked. He was wearing a a blue T-shirt with the print of a flying eagle holding two swords in each of his claws, a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers.

"No I didn't. Have you checked the bathroom? "

"No."Mikey said and went inside the bathroom.

Don sat on the couch and opened his laptop, which he had recovered from Mikey after they got home, to write some data.

~ I love being a turtle~

Mikey's phone rang. This tune was the one that Mikey had installed for Leo's number. The phone didn't have time to rang a second time.

"Hi Leo!" Mikey responded happily from the bathroom. "Really? Yeah sure will be waiting in front of the block. Bye!"

Mikey ran inside living room." Donnie, Leo's picking us up in five minutes and I'm not ready yet! "

Don smiled warmly at him." Mikey, it's okay, really, you look good. "

Mikey calmed down slightly. "Thanks dude." He returned the smile.

Both headed downstairs in front of the block. Mikey was excitingly jumping on the pavement and looking at both sides of the road. Don waited quietly holding his laptop bag under his armpit.

"I hear a car." Mikey said looking to the right. The road was taking a turn so you couldn't see anything past the green and tall fence made out of plants. The sound was getting louder but it wasn't an annoying kind of sound, more like the purring of a cat.

The white hood of the car came from around the corner. Mikey's jaw dropped . Dinnie was staring wide eyed at the the car that rolled up to them. If it could have only been considered a mere car. It stopped.

Now in front of them was waiting a long, milky white limousine. It's windows night black, impossible to see inside. They could see on it's side a long black japanese dragon stretching along the limousine. The driver climbed out. He was also a turtle with dark reddish-brown skin and pale blue eyes, his black uniform covering his shell. The driver opened the limousine's door and stepped back, gloved hands behind his shell.

An imposing figure climbed out. Leonardo. Wearing an elegant tuxedo assorted with a white shirt, a black bow and black shoes.

Mikey leaned heavily into Don." Wow."he breathed. "Bro, I am so underdressed. " he whispered.

Leo smiled at them, he was expecting this kind of reaction from them, and it was no doubt amusing him.

"Michelangelo. Donatello."Leo greeted, bowing his head to them.

Don looked between Leo and the vehicle behind him. Something told him that Leo wasn't quite the lifeguard they have thought he was at their first meeting.

"Hi Leo!" Mikey yelled and ran to Leo. He stopped right in front of him and looked behind Leo." Is this yours? "

"Oh no."he chuckled" I have just borrowed it. " he looked back at Mikey and Don " So..." he gesticulated to the limousine " ready to go?"

Mikey nodded, smiling widely. Leo stepped aside and Mikey climbed inside calling after Don."Donnie, come on! "Don followed him inside a bit unsure. After Leo climbed inside the driver closed the door behind him and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Home Archibald! "Leo said from the station placed in the dashboard.

"Yes sir. " the driver responded.

Mikey was looking around the limousine. He has never been inside one before. It was so comfy and on the sides were special pockets for bottles and that kind of tall glasses that you drink at special events.

Don was looking around as well. He knew how much does a limousine costs this days, so it would be interesting to know what kind of person Leonardo was if he was able to ' borrow' one.

Only in his dreams and not even there had he seen himself in such a luxurious limousine. His and Mikey's finances weren't looking too good at the moment. Mikey's ex boss had fired him because the company was making restructurings and Don wasn't too well payed by his boss for his job as an electrician. Mikey had thought about going to the beach to have some fun and forget about everything for a short while.

Leo was looking confident, engaged into a deep conversation with Mikey. The small turtle moved from the place where he was sitting next to Don to sit next to Leo. Don sighted, he should have known that Mikey will be fine on his own.

They were driving for about 40 minutes before the limousine took a turn. It was a more quiet zone of the city, covered by big houses with large gardens that only the rich could afford.

The limousine stopped in front of a big, white house, the sparkly gray fence opening automatically allowing the long vehicle imside.

Don saw on one of the fence's doors a nameplate.

"What are we doing here? This property belongs to the Hamato Industries. " he asked confused. The vehicle stopped and the driver climbed out.

Leo looked at Don relaxed, feet crossed, one arm resting on his tight.

"Yes it does and is also my home. " the driver opened the door for them.

Mikey was the first to hop out. "Really!"he beamed, inspecting the house with his eyes. "Are you like one of those servants who live in their bosses house?"

Leo climbed out and then Don."Actually no. I live here with my father and brother. " Leo said.

"My name is Hamato Leonardo, at your service. " he bowed before them elegantly.

The two minds we're processing the information. Mikey reacted first.

"Hamato Leonardo!" Mikey said excited, eyes sparkling. "As in The Hamato Leonardo, son of Hamato Splinter and heir of the Hamato Industries!? "

Leo nodded smiling, then he offered Mikey his arm.

"Shall we go in?"

Mikey blushed and hooked his arm with his own." What a gentleman! " a thought was bothering him though. "Wait. If the limousine is not yours then who is it?"he had to ask.

"It's my father's." Leo said as if it was nothing.

Don studied them for a second, especially Leo. Everything was so clear now. The costume, the limousine, the huge house and the name. Why didn't he realised it sooner. It was all coming together like a puzzle. Except for the lifeguard part. He had no idea were that came from.

The two turtles headed inside the house with Don a few steps behind them.

"Dude your house is huge! Don't you get lost in it. " Mikey commented looking at the tall white walls surrounding them.

" Sometimes. When I was a child, but my nanny wouldn't let me and my brother wonder to much on our own so it wasn't quite a problem." He responded looking directly at Mikey.

Leo started to show them around. The house was impressive with fine furniture and beautifully decorated.

"Sooooo when is your brother coming?" Mikey asked out of nowhere.

"He left a few hours ago for a joyride. He should be back soon. "_if the hot head didn't get into any trouble_ Leo though, frowning.

"So Leo, where is the bathroom?" Mikey asked. " I must refresh my makeup. " he put his hand on his left cheek and flattered his eyelids glancing at him.

"Oh yes! I'll show you! " Leo said slowly, distracted.

"Donnie you wanna come? " Mikey asked politely, but while Leo wasn't looking at him, he silently but wildly gestured to Don to refuse the offer though body language.

"Well..."

"You can wait in the living room if you do not wish to come with us." Leo said.

"I will, thank you. " they accompanied Don to the living room. After Don was sitting comfortable on the sofa with his laptop bag next to his tight, Leo pointed to the encounter next to the sofa.

"If you need anything, press the button on the coffee table and somebody will come to help you. " Don nodded.

After the two left, Don took the liberty to examine the room he was in with his eyes. The sofa he was sitting on was clearly expansive, just like everything else. The rest of the furniture was made out of shiny but solid wood decorated with flowers and other symbols. Long rugs were spreading inside the room from one wall to the other.

On one wall, sitting on a shelf, arranged by size were sitting many trophies and medals sparkling proudly from they're spot. Don raised on his feet and walked up to the shelf. He choose one of the trophies and hold it in his hand. It was a first place one, just like the many others still sitting on the shelf. Under the 1 st words a name was written. Don hold it up to the light so he could see better.

"Better be careful with that! I didn't win it on pretty eyes. " a voice called from the large doorway.

Don gasped in surprise and almost dropped the trophy on the ground. He turned around to look at the newcomer wary. He was also a turtle, one with emerald green skin, yellow-gold eyes and handsome features. He was wearing a pair of grey pants and black leather jacket unzipped showing underneath a dark grey tank top and boots. Even with those clothes on he could still see the well muscled body underneath.

The mysterious turtle was watching him, staring at him with those deep golden eyes looking into his soul, searching for something.

Don's legs melted in front of the intensive stare, but he managed to remain standing.

"Ummm... I was just... looking. Around. " he tried to explain nervous.

"Yeah, I noticed. " an deep Brooklyn accent rolled of the emerald turtle's tongue.

"Y-you must be Raphael." Don stated shakily. Gripping tight on the trophy in his hands.

"Yup. And you're a very curious little turtle. " Raph affirmed and left the doorway in favor of sitting on the sofa, arms on the back of the sofa, legs spread wide, confident.

Don blushed at the comment, eyes kept downcast. He didn't mean to nose through another's properties. He was just... curious.

"Are you going to tell me who you are and what are you doing in my house? " Raph asked impatient, looking at Don from head to toe.

Don put the trophy back in its place and turned to face Raph, still a few feet away from him. "I... m-my name is Donatello."

"Donatello huh? Leo did said something about you and another turtle coming over. "Raph bended over the edge of the sofa were a small cooling compartment was located. He opened it and rummaged through it.

_Fuck! I'm out of beer! I forgot to tell the maid to refill it._ Raph cursed and instead pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

He saw Don still standing.

"Are ya' gonna sit down or what?" He asked rising a eye ridge, while pointing at the empty spot next to him on the sofa.

Don sheepishly walked to the sofa and sat down. He watched Raph open the bottle."You... have many trophies. " Don tried to make conversation.

"Yeah, I know, I'm good. I won them in motocross competitions. " Raph said proudly, while pouring the wine in the glasses.

"So..." Raph drawn. "Wanna' drink Donnie-boy?" He teased smirking, raised the glasses and offered one to Don.

"I don't like alcohol. " Dob tried to refuse but Raph wasn't having it.

"Come on, don't be like that." he said shifting closer to Don. He shoved the glass in front of Don's face, who was starting to redden up from the lack of personal space. Raphael was so close to him right now and it didn't help that he had put his arm around Don's shoulders to keep him in place.

Don gulped, and finally took the glass from Raph's hand.

"Thank you, Raphael. "he took a small sip from it and tried to calm his racing heart.

"Call me Raph."

"Thank you Raph." Don smiled for the first time since the two met.

Pleased with his victory Raph didn't waste any more time and drank it all in a gulp.

"And where are you working, Donnie?"he asked pouring himself another glass of wine. He drank from this one slowly, using it as a pretext to take a closer look at Don. The olive turtle was timid, he could see that it wasn't just an act to attract attention. He was tall, but shorter than Raph, his brown eyes looked honey coloured in the bright light of the room.

"I'm working as an electrician. " Don could feel Raph's hot breath ghosting over his neck, sending shivers down his body.

"Raph, your back!" Leo spoke as he and Mikey entered the living room.

Raph growled and mumbled something incoherent. He pulled back from Don and turned his head to the doorway to look at his brother and his companion, frowning.

Leo cacthed his brother's intensive stare and proceeded with the greetings. " Mikey this is my little brother Raphael. Raph this is Michelangelo." Leo said. "The one I've told you about. " he added. Then he looked past Raph. "And I think you already met Donatello."he said. Don simply sat their, like a small, well behaved lamb.

"Dude are you sure he's your little brother? I mean he's huge! "Mikey stared up at the emerald green turtle with big eyes.

Raph growled under his breath, making the small turtle back up a few steps, only stopping when he was by Leo's side.

"Ok so..." Leo said trying to ease the tension." Since we're all here, we can have dinner now. " he said smiling.

Mikey happily nodded his head while Raph scoffed at his older brother. Leo lead the way out of the living room with Mikey close behind. Raph stationed a few moments, allowing Don to pass first before following.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunshine Chap.4 (AU)

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

The four turtles entered the dining room. The room was elegant, walls painted in a beautiful golden colour assorted with creamy draperies that hung at the windows. In the middle of the room was a long table for about ten people covered by a pearly white tablecloth. On it were glasses, napkins, large plates and others all arranged harmoniously in their respective places.

"Please, take a seat." Leo invited, seating himself at the head of the table where his father would normally sit.

Mikey sat to Leo's right, and Don next to him. Raph took the chair opposite to Don's. He wanted to have both 'guests' in his line of sight. The little guy was very talkative, quite annoying! He was making sweet eyes to his older brother and talking about everything and nothing. And Leo was falling for it all! The other was quiet, a bit too quiet. Could it just be timidity or was it a well played act?

Don raised his eyes to look at Raph but quickly averted them. He was doing it again! Staring at him like a predator eyeing his prey. Mikey didn't seem to notice a thing, too engaged in his conversation with Leo. Don tried to focus on their conversation and ignore Raph.

Mikey turned to Don, cutting off whatever Leo was saying, in favour of speaking to him.

"Donnie you won't believe how big the bathroom is! It's bigger than my room!" Mikey exclaimed happily and spread his arms wide to mimic its size.

"Sounds nice, Mikey." Don said neutrally. He picked up his fork and swirled it between his fingers, trying to look busy.

Mikey shifted his focus again, "Wait, if you're rich then why are you working as a lifesaver?" he asked looking at Leo with big curious eyes. Not that he was complaining; he would love to see Leo's muscled body basking gorgeously in the sunlight anytime.

"I'm not working as a lifesaver; I was just helping a friend in need." Leo explained, smiling. He clasped his fingers together and rested his arms on the table cloth.

Mikey leaned towards Leo, "Aww! Aren't you a wonderful friend!" He said sweetly.

A bell sounded and two women entered the room carrying in each hand plates of sweet smelling food.

They placed each plate in front the table's occupants. The food appeared to be pastas with prosciutto and hot tomato sauce, covered in parsley.

Mikey took his fork and swirled it in the middle of the plate, "Mmmm this is good!" Mikey hummed after eating some of the pasta.

"Thank you. I personally picked them. The restaurant I ordered them from is known for its culinary masterpieces." Leo said eating from his own plate.

"Mmhhnm, I'm pretty good at cooking, too." Mikey bragged.

Leo seemed curious, "Really?" He grabbed the salt and sprinkled some of it on top of his food.

"Yeah dude, I always dreamed of having my own restaurant." Mikey said dreamily, picturing it in his mind as one of the best restaurants in New York, and why not? Maybe the world!

_Idiot. _Raph thought frowning. And now what? Was this guy thinking that by telling Leo about his dream in a honey filled voice, he was going to give him the money to open one?!

Of course he seemed like a nice guy, pretty naive that is, but sincere none the less.

_Maybe he's not so bad._ Raph though. He might allow the kid around his older brother... for now. And he was starting to be less annoying.

"Hey Raphie, you okay?" Mikey asked observing Raph's concentrated face.

Or not.

Raph's left eye twitched,"Don't. Call me. Raphie." He said slowly, sending a warning to the freckled turtle through his yellowish-golden eyes.

"But I like Raphie!" Mikey whined, showing his lower lip.

"You're not calling me that! You dwarf!" Raph snapped rising from his chair, startling everyone else.

"Raph!"

"Shut it, Leo!"

"That's no way of talking with our guest!" Leo rose from the chair as well so he could be on the same level as Raph.

"I don't give a fuck about-"

"And are you two living alone?" Mikey interrupted them, drawing their attention. Don was sitting there, some pasta hanging from his mouth, trying not to draw attention to himself.

The two turtles looked at Mikey and Don, and then at each other. A silent agreement was made between them so they retook their places quietly.

Leo took a deep breath to calm himself.

"No." He shared a look with Raph, "Our father lives with us as well, but he had to attend a meeting in Japan, he will be back by next week."

Mikey's eyes brightened, "Awesome!" He exclaimed, "You guys must throw parties every night with that schedule!"

Raph snorted and grumbled. Leo explained instead, a bit hesitant, "We... Prefer to remain more...In lack of better words... private." he said, speaking between bites.

"Well, I know I would! Right, Donnie?" Mikey said proudly and turned to his friend for confirmation.

"Um yeah, he would." Don said quietly.

The minutes passed, contouring around different random conversations and quiet, silent moments in which they would just eat.

"So Don what is your occupation?" Leo asked as the issue came up.

Don looked up from his chocolate ice cream dessert. "I am an electrician." he said eyes jumping from Leo to Raph. After that fiasco, Raph had returned to his silent observation, he'd figured out everything he wanted about Mikey so Don was now his current interest.

"Uh! Uh! Tell them about the things you built!" Mikey jumped in.

Leo looked surprised for a second time that evening, "The things you built?" he asked.

Don rubbed his hands nervously, "I am kind of an inventor. I like to put things together and see what comes out." he said lifting his hands up for them to see and bringing them together to demonstrate.

"Donnie built our phones, the toaster, some other things that he won't let me touch, and his own computer and laptop!" Mikey enumerated the gadgets by counting on his fingers.

"You built all that?"

"Yeah, I... I did, but it wasn't that hard." Don said, playing with his spoon in the ice cream.

Interesting. "So you're like a genius or something like that. Then why are you an electrician if you're so smart?" Raph asked rising an eye ridge.

Don sighed. He didn't want to go over it but it felt like he should, "After... I graduated from the university I was offered a job with one of the best technological companies at the time because of my good marks but... then a problem appeared in my family and I had to refuse." He finished, grimacing.

Raph listened closely through Don's sentence, "I see. And you haven't tried to go to this... company afterwards?" he inquired.

"I did, but they told me the position had already been occupied and that they weren't hiring at the moment." Don responded looking down.

"And where do you work?"

"At...'Falco's agency'." Don responded, unsure of the importance of his answer.

"Mhmm..." Raph acknowledged, drinking from his glass but still giving Don his full attention.

Don shyly looked away and spotted a big old fashion clock, "It's getting late. We should probably head home." he said smiling sadly.

"Aww, come on!" Mikey whined while stuffing ice cream in his mouth.

"You may stay as long as you want; after all I'll accompany you home." Leo assured but Don didn't look convinced.

Don kept insisting, "We'd like to stay, but we can't. Mikey has to prepare for an interview and I have to go to work tomorrow. "

"Donnie, they didn't even call me yet! There's enough time." Mikey said abruptly.

"You never know."

"What have you applied for Mikey?" Leo decided to change the subject.

Mikey took the chance to talk with Leo gladly, "It's pretty much like my last job. I was working in entertainment as a mascot but now... they didn't quite specifie what it was about in the newspaper." he became hesitant by the time he finishes speaking.

"Mikey we really have to go!" Don rose from the chair and touched Mikey's shoulder to get his attention.

"But Donnie! You heard Leo, we can stay as long as we want, and I don't want to leave yet." Mikey said giving Don his trademark puppy eyes.

Don sighed, exasperated, "I need to go to sleep early, Mikey otherwise I'll-"

"I'll take you home." Raph said out of nowhere. This would be a perfect chance for him to interact with this shy turtle again while they were alone. For the sake of his family of course.

Don stared wide eyed at Raph. He nervously swallowed the lump in his throat. He and Raph had indeed had an interesting meeting but he didn't know if he could trust him, "You don't have to-"

"You wanna argue until the midget agrees to go home ?" Raph said fixing Don with his eyes.

"Hey!"

"Cause if you ask me, he's winning." Raph pointed to the offended turtle.

Don though about it. It was true, Mikey's ability to obtain whatever he wanted was a very sharp skill of his but not unbreakable. Sadly, now Mikey had two other accomplices, "Okay." he agreed.

Raph rose from his chair and left the room without another word. Don quickly thanked Leo for everything, warned Mikey about what was to come if he wasn't home by ten and followed after Raph.

"Bye Donnie! I'll be home soon!" Mikey called and waved after Don. He turned to Leo. "So...where were we?"

Don found Raph waiting for him in the corridor. The two returned to the living room for Don to recover his laptop bag, then Raph gestured to follow him and Don did. The two went outside and Raph lead him to the garage.

"Wait here." Raph said strictly and went inside.

Don waited outside, hugging the bag to his chest.

The garage door opened and from it raced Raph riding a red motorcycle. He came to a halt right in front of Don. Don squeaked scared and jumped away from the vehicle.

"Climb on." Raph ordered and tossed Don a helmet, face hidden by his own helmet.

"I am not riding home on that!" Don said stonily, catching the helmet.

Raph took off his helmet to look Don in the eyes. "Oh, and why not? You're too smart for my bike or what?" he mocked.

"Do you even know how many accidents have been caused by motorcycles?" Don asked, glaring at said vehicle.

"Your point?" this was starting to sound too much like what Leo would say, but for some reason it didn't anger him like Leo would.

Don bit his lower lip and glanced behind himself. He could wait a little longer for Leo to take him home but he didn't want to wait, "I can't believe I'm doing this." he sighed, putting the helmet on.

Raph grinned satisfied, and put his helm back on. Don got on the bike behind Raph slowly, trying to make as little physical contact as possible.

"Hold on." Raph told him. Don coiled his arms around Raph's waist nervously.

The moment Don finally calmed down; Raph started the engine and bolted with a cry of joy.

Don screamed at the sudden take off. "Are you crazy?!" he cried tightening his grip on Raph immediately, burying his head in Raph's shell and closing his eyes tight.

"I told you to hold on!" Raph reminded him as they passed through the fence's gates. "Where'd you say, you live?"

The ride was shorter than the first one, though for Don it took forever. The whole time he remained in the same position, clinging to Raph.

They reached their destination after 15 minutes and Don was more than glad to get off that mechanical speed monstrosity.

"God, I survived!" He exclaimed, getting off. His knees were slightly shaking from the adrenaline.

He looked annoyed at Raph, who had taken his helmet off, and blushed shamefully at what he had just said without thinking. He didn't mean to be rude. He took his helmet off and gave it to Raph.

"Umm... thanks... for bringing me home." he tried to remedy the situation.

Raph accepted the helmet back and put it in its hidden compartment, "No problem. See you later brainiac." he said smirking and winked before putting his helmet back on and driving off.

Don was left alone, staring after the biker. What was that?

**Next Day~**

"Yes sir. Me!? No no, I have enough time. Yes, I noted the address. I will sir." Don closed the phone and focused on driving through the thick traffic of New York.

After Raph had dropped him off last night he'd proceeded to working on his projects until Mikey was brought home by Leo. They both went to bed afterwards.

Don woke up early and made a quick breakfast for himself, since Mikey was still sleeping. He left for work afterwards; his boss had given him a lot of assignments, since he was the best employer in the agency. A full day. Right when Don was about to call it a day his boss called him again. Apparently a very important client was in need of his personal service and as tired as he was, Don couldn't say no to his boss.

He didn't give him a name, only the address but he guessed that it was enough.

As he drove to the address, the surroundings started to feel familiar; a bit too familiar. His mouth dried when he found the address. It was the same house he had been to last night, the Hamato residence.

Don parked outside by the fence and grabbed his toolbox. He climbed out and went to the smaller gate that was by the side of the bigger ones. He pushed the button on it and waited. The gate opened by itself and he stepped inside the yard, walking up to the front door. He pushed the button beside the door and the door bell sounded.

One of the women who had served dinner last night answered the door. "Hello! How can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Good afternoon Miss. My name is Donatello. I am an electrician and I have received a call from this location saying that there are occasional blackouts." Don explained his presence.

"Well look who's back."

Don looked past the maid."Raph?" he asked stunned.

Raph smirked at Don's speechless face, "Go back to work Irma. I'll handle this." he told her.

"Yes, Mr. Hamato." the maid said quickly and disappeared somewhere inside the house.

Raph watched her go, "Come in!" he held the large door open for Don to enter.

Now was the first time Raph noticed Don's clothing, "What the fuck are you wearing?" he asked, not bothering to hide his disgust towards the garments.

Don looked down at himself. "My... uniform?" he said, wary.

"You look like a garbage man!" Raph sneered and felt bad for it the moment he looked at Don's face.

Don was wearing a greenish gray jumpsuit with many pockets on the front side. It was true that it wasn't quite a beauty but it was obligatory to wear it while at work. Don didn't feel proud about wearing it but he didn't have a choice.

"Hey, hey don't be upset now. I've seen worse." Raph finished speaking and internally slapped himself. _Good one Raph. _

The comment didn't make Don feel any better, "Sir. Can you show me the electricity panel? I would like to resolve the problem right away." he tried to hide the bitterness behind his blabbing.

"Don."

"I also have other customers waiting, in need of assistance." he lied.

"Donnie!" Raph snapped startling Don and stopping his speech as well.

"I didn't mean it like that. You look good, seriously." Raph apologised. He didn't usually do that, especially to someone he met only a day ago, but the calming nature of this turtle made him feel different. In a good way.

Don heard the sincerity in Raph's voice and smiled, accepting the apology.

Raph was happy to see Don smile. "But the uniform has to go." he added in a humorous voice and Don chucked in response.

Raph lead Don through the house and showed him the electricity panel. Don opened it and started working. It took him some time to spot the problem but he eventually found it. Occasionally Raph would offer him a drink but he would deny it saying that he didn't drink during work.

"I fixed it. But it looks like someone has played a little with it." Don said, looking sideways at Raph who was leaning on the wall next to him while he closed the panel.

"I wonder who." Raph couldn't help but smile.

Don put his tools back in the toolbox."Well since it's all done, I'll take my payment and leave." he said.

Raph had already prepared Don's payment and gave it to him in an envelope. Don took the envelope and noticed something red through the thin paper. Don opened the envelope and pulled out from behind the dollars, two pieces of red paper. He looked at them and then at Raph, "Raph wha-"

"Make sure the goof ball comes as well. Leo will be there too and I don't want him annoying me the whole time." he interrupted him.

"I don't think I understand." Don said worried.

"You will." Raph said putting his arm around Don's shoulders.

**Home~**

"Mikey! Are you home?" Don called as he entered the apartment. He took his shoes off and set his toolbox next to the door.

"Yes." came Mike's dejected answer from the living room. He was sitting on the couch lazily, watching the TV with hollow eyes.

"Have you stayed in front of the TV all day?"Don called from his room. He took off his uniform and changed into more comfortable clothes.

"Yes." Don entered the living room.

He noticed the slight tremble in Mikey's voice. He looked down at his friend and touched his arm. "Are you okay?" he asked worried.

He didn't even look at Don, "I don't think they'll ever call me back." he said sadly.

"Mikey, it's fine. It's their loss." Don tried to make his friend feel better.

"If you say so." Mikey said, sitting up, trying to look indifferent.

Don sucked on his lip. Mikey had been really happy when he had found the announcement about the job and had hoped to get an interview but...it seemed that it wasn't going to happen. Don remembered the envelope. He went to his room and turned back with it to show to Mikey, "Do you know what these are about?"

Mikey looked over to what Don was showing him. He gapped and snatched the pieces of paper from Don's hand, "Dude! Where did you get this!" he said breathless, looking at them.

"I take it that you know what they are?" Don smiled.

Mikey held them in front of Don."These are tickets for the AMA Supercross competition this weekend! And not any tickets, they're for the lodge!" he smiled widely. His smile turned into a frown, "How?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Huh?"

Mikey explained. "These tickets cost about 500 dollars each or even more, how?"

Don nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Raph... gave them to me." He confessed.

Mikey's eyes widened. "What! When!? "

"Today?" Don responded slowly.

"You saw Raph and you didn't take me as well to see Leo!" Mikey said incredibly, sitting now on his hands and knees. His face contorted into a knowing smirk, "Ohhhhhh, I get it. You wanted some alone time with him didn't you? You sneaky turtle!" he wiggled his eye ridges suggestively.

Don took a step back, taken by surprise, "What! N-no! I... it just happened that... he was calling, a costumer and-"

"Uh-huh." Mikey hummed, "And I see two tickets here." He held them up.

"Raph said to bring you as well." Don said, looking away from Mikey's smirking face.

"I thought so."

**Later~**

"Raph! I'm back!" Leo called from the door. No answer. _Typical._ He thought.

Leo went on hunting down his brother's location. He found him in the cinematic room watching the largest TV in the house, sitting comfortably on the sofa, arms hanging behind it. On the table in front of him were three empty beer cans and several others left untouched. The TV remote was lying next to his tight.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked from the door way, displeasure clear in his tone.

"Watching wrestling." Raph answered not sparing Leo one glance. He opened another can and took a long slurp from it.

Leo frowned, but then his frown turned into a smirk. He made his way behind the sofa. He snatched the remote playfully and changed the channel, as expected, Raph reacted to it.

"What the fuck! Give it back you dick!" He snarled and jumped over the sofa to pummel his brother, but Leo ran around it.

"Uh-uh, what do we say?" he teased.

"You asshole!"

Leo changed the channel back and tossed the remote back at Raph, "Relax Raph, I was just playing with you."

Raph caught it and dropped back on the sofa. "Well fuck you! I don't have time for your bullshit! And why are you so freaking happy!? "

Leo sat on the sofa as well, but at a safe distance from Raph."I have arranged a meeting with some sponsors and they are ready to invest a lot of money in you, but only after the competition. They want to be sure about their investment." He leaned over to watch his brother's face for any signs that he might be annoyed with the decision but found none. He actually looked like he was thinking about something else.

"Hey Leo, about the competition..." Raph started.

"Yes?" He encouraged, almost afraid of what his little brother might tell him.

Raph swallowed, "Donnie and Mikey are coming, too."

Leo calmed down; he thought that there was a problem with Raph, that he was sick or something worse. He was glad that there was nothing wrong with him.

"I don't know, Raph. I think all the tickets are already sold out by now." He said sincerely. There was nothing to hide.

Raph swallowed again, "I gave Donnie tickets." he said before taking another drink from the can.

"You did? When?" Leo asked.

"Today. The electricity wasn't working well so I called at his company to fix it. And he came." Raph said, crushing the now empty can and putting it on the table next to the other three.

Leo though about what Raph said to him. "The electricity was working fine before I left."

"Yeah, before you left!" Raph raised his hands in the air, exasperated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

Another day, another customer, another problem.

Don was currently stuck in traffic, trying to get to the next customer's house. Some accident had happened ahead and now the cars were being redirected onto another street. Nobody got hurt but until the damaged cars were taken away, he didn't expect to make it on the customer on time, as his greedy boss had promised. He leaned back in the seat and flexed his fingers and hands to release some of the tense energy.

His phone rang inside his pocket. He quickly pulled it out thinking that it was his boss giving him more work. He was surprised to see the unknown number.

He flicked the phone on, "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Donnie-boy, how's it going?"

"Raph!" Don exclaimed surprised, "How did you get my number?" he asked.

"Wow you don't sound too happy to hear from me."

"No, no it's not that! It's just... I wasn't expecting you to call me. That's all," he tried to explain.

"And why not?"

"No reason," he said quickly.

His car passed the accident and he picked up speed after making it to the other street, "Thank you for the tickets thought, it made Mikey really happy," he smiled to himself.

"I guess it did. Did he get the job?"

"No," the smile disappeared, "He sent a letter to another job but didn't tell me what it was about."

Raph cleared his throat, "Anyway the reason I called you. One of my mechanical engineers has been sent to the hospital. You said yesterday that you're an inventor right? Well, I want you to replace him until he gets back," Raph ranted.

Don took a turn, "I have to think about it. I don't have too much free time," he explained.

"I pay well."

"I don't know..."

"Are you free now?" Raph asked.

"No but my schedule is lighter."

"Perfect. Then we can meet at 'The Q' downtown to discuss in an hour, see you then," he said and hung up the phone.

"Raph! Hello? Hello?" Don asked futilely.

Don sighed, put the phone back in his pocket and continued driving.

The phone rang a second time. Without looking he pulled the phone back out and responded.

"Raph?"

"Nope. Mikey here!" Mikey said, "Why?" he asked.

Don tried to change the subject, "Nothing important. What is it? "

"I'm making dinner and I wanted to know what you want."

"As long as it's healthy anything you do is good."

"Ok then. Be home soon!" Mikey beamed and ended the conversation.

**Meanwhile~**

Raph ended the call before Don could say anything else. It was true that one of his staff employees was sick and couldn't work for a few months, though, there were always other people who could take his place; the idea of hiring the olive turtle to work for him brought a warm feeling to his heart.

"You are such a hypocrite," Leo called from where he was lounging on the sofa, dressed in his favourite tuxedo.

Raph sneered at him, "And you are a pain in the ass."

Leo shifted his position and watched his brother from under hooded eyes, "I thought you didn't trust Don and Mikey. What made you change your mind?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't. Okay?" Raph dismissed the question and pocketed his phone.

"You know that there is always a replacement in case a worker is unavailable," Leo persisted in his investigation.

"This is the best way to get some information out of him," Raph answered after thinking for a few seconds, shell turned to Leo. He walked up to the trophy shelf and picked up the one Don had a few days ago, stroking it with his thumb.

Leo saw it, "And since when are you acting with tact and calm? I'm not saying 'that's not a good thing' but, now you're making personal meetings with one of the people you threatened to beat? And why Don, why not Mikey?"

Raph didn't respond. He stroked the trophy a few more times, staring at it. He placed it back in the middle of the shelf. He turned to leave without a word. Before he could pass through the doorway Leo called after him.

"Raph!?"

"What!" he snapped.

"Almost forgot, till the sponsors agree to sign the contract you have to remain incognito. In other words: no fighting, no getting drunk in public and, especially, no appearances in the scandal magazines. Otherwise we'll lose it." he said looking Raph in the eyes.

"Geez, why don't you just lock me up if you're so worried?"

"It is an option," Leo smirked pompously.

"Weren't you supposed to meet with those jackasses?" Raph said, irritated.

"I am leaving in half an hour, and the directors of our affiliation companies are not jackasses," Leo said indignantly.

Raph turned his head, "Wanna' bet?"

He left the room without saying anything else and headed to the garage. He entered the garage and proceeded to make a few checks on his bike, for safety, before riding it out of the garage and garden.

He wanted to be at the meeting place before Don could make it. He was driving through traffic when he saw a black van following him.

"Fuck," he muttered under his helmet.

Raph slowed his speed and took a side alley and, of course, the van followed.

**An hour later~**

Don managed to arrive at the meeting spot in time still fully dressed in his uniform. The pub, named 'The Q', was sitting on the outskirts of the town. He barely ever heard about it so on the way there he had to ask a few passersby for directions. He parked the car and went inside. The air was thick with the smell of alcohol and smoke.

The pub was only half full but even so he couldn't spot Raphael anywhere. After looking around once more he walked up to the bar and sat on one of the tall chairs.

He tapped his knuckle on the bar top to get the barman's attention. The barman came to him while wiping a glass, "Hello. I'm looking for someone named Raphael," Don said politely.

"There's nobody here with that name," the barman responded, his voice rough from all the smoke he had inhaled.

"Oh. Thank you anyway," Don said quickly and got off the chair just as fast, trying to get away from the mean looking man.

He went back outside. Maybe he had misunderstood the name or Raph had decided that it wasn't worth it to meet with him.

He was about to leave when he heard a whistle.

"Don!"

Don followed the sound to the pub's corner, "Raph?"

The emerald green turtle was waiting by the corner, arms crossed, chin held high.

"Expecting someone else?" he smirked at Don.

Don looked away quickly, it was getting darker outside though Raph's golden eyes shown bright in the pillar's faded light, intense and passionate. Don shook his head to clear his mind, and instead concentrated on Raph's clothes. He was wearing a big trench coat over his leather jacket. "Why are you dressed like this? It's not that cold."

Raph growled, "Fucking paparazzi followed me and I had to disguise myself," he responded and arranged his collar.

"Paparazzi?" Don asked confused, looking around them.

Raph took Don's hand in his, "Long story. Let's go for a walk," he pulled him along.

Don blushed unable to control his emotions. He cleared his throat a few times, his heart beating fast. "So... You were saying something about a job?" his voice trembled a little.

Raph noticed the blush and tremble, hardly containing the urge to grin, "Yeah, Leo will take care of the formalities, but first I wanna' know if you're ready to work for me?" he still kept his hold on Don's hand.

Don glanced sideways at him, "I don't know, how long am I going to be working for you?"

Raph tightened his hold, "For the next 3 months and if I'm pleased with your work you can consider it permanent. But you'll have to quit your job. "

Don retracted his hand from Raph's grasp as if it burned, "Quit?! I haven't even received a paycheck from my boss yet!" he exclaimed.

"Is 8,000 dollars good to start?" Raph offered.

Don's jaw dropped, "8,000!?" he asked breathless.

Raph closed his mouth with one finger, "Per month and after you agree you'll receive an installation bonus. And if you continue the good work it'll grow even more."

Don blinked fast, going over the offer in his head, "Do I have a time limit? I mean... can I think about this?" he looked directly at Raph.

Raph smiled at him, and put both hands on each of Don's biceps, "Sure, I'll give you a day to think about it. You've already got my number so call me the moment you've made your decision," he let go of him, and put his arm around Don's back.

"I really hope we can work together, Donatello."

**Later~**

"And where have you been?" Mikey asked. Don had just arrived home and found Mikey straddling a chair, facing him; his crossed arms resting on the back of the chair.

"Outside," Don responded taking in his friend's posture.

Mikey raised an eye ridge, "Alone, after a work day, with your phone off?" Don put down his toolbox in the same place he always did.

"What do we have for dinner?" Don went in the kitchen.

Mikey jumped off the chair and quickly followed, "Oh, no, no, no! You are NOT avoiding the question! Spill it!" he positioned himself between Don and the fridge.

Don sighted and looked between Mikey and the kitchen's door, "I met with Raph," he finally said, biting on his lip. _Here we go..._

Mikey's eyes went wide and so did his smile, "I knew it! You two are dating! Awesome!" he yelled and started chanting and jumping around Don.

"We are not dating! Raph called and offered to have me work for him, nothing more!" Don yelled over the noise.

Mikey stopped behind Don and came in front of him leaning in, "Really? Did you accept?" he asked, excited.

Don pushed Mikey's face away from him and stepped back to lean on the counter, arms propped behind him, "I have to think about it and tell him tomorrow but, I have to quit my old job," he said looking at his feet.

"How much did he offer as a salary?" Mikey asked.

Don looked up wary, "About...8,000 dollars," he said slowly.

Mikey stared at him, unmoving. He suddenly lunged forward, grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him close, "Bro. Go, for it." he whispered in Don's face."

"Okay," Don said quietly, and pulled out of Mikey's grasp.

The two shared a moment of silence before Mikey decided that it was enough silence for him. "And...did he bring you flowers yet?" he asked wiggling his eye ridges.

"Mikey!"

"Dude, see it from my point of view! He brought you home, he called at your agency to resolve an electricity problem, he gave you some very expensive tickets and now he wants you to work for him? You tell me what I should think!" Mikey enumerated.

"Your arguments are irrelevant," Don rolled his eyes and left the kitchen, "I'm gonna' work in my room," He called.

"Ok then! I'll tell you when dinner is ready!" Mikey called back.

He started preparing dinner while listening to any sounds coming through Don's door. After he was sure that he was too busy to hear, Mikey went to the living room and retrieved his phone. He searched for the right number and called.

**Meanwhile~**

"As you can see, gentlemen, our profits have grown since the release of- please excuse me for a second." Leo was currently talking with the directors of The Hamato Industry affiliation companies, when his phone started ringing. He quickly excused himself and went outside the conference room to speak.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Leo! What are doing?" Mikey's ever bright voice sounded loud from the speaker.

Leo cringed at the unexpected sound, "Mikey, hey. Look I don't have time to talk right now. I'm in a very important meeting," he quickly said and tried to end the call.

"Did you know that Donnie and Raph had a date?"

He stopped, "They did?"

"Yup. And I was thinking, would you like to go get some ice cream together, like, I don't know, tomorrow?" Mikey asked shyly.

Leo licked his lips and looked behind him towards the room were the directors were waiting for him, "Well..."

"Pleaasssseeee!"

"Umm... I don't know. I might have some things to do tomorrow and-"

"You don't have to make up excuses Leo."

"I'm not making up excuses!"

"So...it's a no."

"No! I mean yes! I mean..." Leo groaned and rubbed him palm over his face. On the other side of the line Mikey was nervously chewing on his nails.

Leo though about it and finally agreed, "I would love to get an ice cream with you," he said, smiling.

"Really?! Yay! See you at the Central Mall tomorrow at five."

"Mikey I can't at-"

"Bye!" Mikey closed his phone and went back to the kitchen.

Leo remained there, dumbfounded, still holding his phone. He smiled wide and dialled his secretary's number, "Leonardo here, please reschedule that trip I had at five for another time. Thank you." Leo closed his phone and went back in the room.

"So where were we?"

**Next Day~**

_Aw no, I'm not doing it! But I do have the qualifications to work for Raph. No I'm not risking my current job for another that I don't even know if I'll keep it. _

Don had thought about Raph's offer the whole night, from the moment he was accompanied to his car by Raph, till he had finally succumbed to the comforting darkness of his room, laying on his bed.

His clock biped loudly, telling him it was time to wake up and prepare for work.

He blindly climbed out of bed, hitting some papers, causing them to fall on the ground but he didn't care. The only thing he wanted in that moment was a hot cup of black coffee to clear his mind and help him think.

With bare feet, he walked into the kitchen to find Mikey cooking.

Mikey greeted him, "Morning!" he said smiling and gave Don a freshly made cup of coffee.

Don sat down at the table and accepted the cup, "Morning." He mumbled.

Mikey went to the fridge and pulled out a cartoon of eggs while humming happily, "You look happy," Don observed, "And you woke up early."

"I slept like a baby the whole night." the sea green turtle said and poured some sunflower oil in the frying pan, "You look awful, you stayed up all night again didn't you?"He said, keeping his eyes on the frying pan as he cracked a few eggs and dropped their contents into it.

Don blew over his coffee and took a small sip of it, "I was thinking about Raph's offer, it's a very important choice, it could change everything for us. To better or worse," he finished talking and took another drink from his cup.

"I know dude, but I think you should go for it. It can't be any worse working for Raph than it is working for Falco," Mikey said as a matter of fact, turning around to point his spatula at Don.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Don said pressing the rim of the cup to his lips.

"Of course I am!" Mikey said grinning. He took the frying pan off the stove and presented it to him. "Scrambled eggs?" he asked.

Don looked at the food, "Give me some." he said.

Don heard his phone ringing, from his room. He put the cup down on the table and went to retrieve it.

By the time he reached his room the phone had stopped ringing and the bip of a message was heard. Don opened it to see who had called him and instantly paled. He felt like his heart stopped and an all too known fear stuck him. He quietly took a few deep breaths to calm himself, before heading back to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Mikey asked as he placed the plates on the table, and sat down.

Don sat down in his own chair, "Nobody."

**A few hours later~**

After thinking about this and refusing to go to work, Don had made his decision.

"Hey Donnie-boy what's up?" Raph asked as he responded to his phone. He had a pretty good idea as to why Don called him.

"I accept," Don said, walking in circles inside his room.

He could almost see Raph's grin, "Glad you did. Did you quit already?" Raph asked growing serious.

Don nervously rubbed his leg as he sat down on his bed, "No, not yet. I was curious as to when I'll start."

"After Saturday's competition, but you have to come to it so you can get a clue about what's going on there."

Don frowned, "I already know, it's just driving a motorcycle through difficult and possibly dangerous courses."

"You impress me with your knowledge on the subject," the sarcasm was clear in his voice.

"Sorry," Don muttered, apologetic.

"Don't be. So you have to come, especially if you're going to work for me. "

Don unconsciously nodded, "Okay then, either way Mikey is pretty excited about coming," he smiled.

"Good. It'll give Leo something to do."

"Okay. I'm gonna' call my boss-"

"Ex boss." Raph corrected.

"My EX boss and tell him I resign. Goodbye Raph. Uhh...I mean sir!" he said quickly, acknowledging Raph's new title over him.

Raph snorted in amusement on the other end of the line, "Don't call me 'sir', just say my name. I like it better," he said it in a low voice and ended the call.

Don found himself swallowing at his new boss's voice. That reminded him, he still had to quit his currently job.

"Please be in a good mood," Don muttered to himself.

He dialled his boss's number, "Good morning sir! No I didn't, I'm really sorry," _Great._ His boss didn't sound happy with him calling at the moment. He was throwing curses and threats and Don felt he'd had enough.

"**I quit!**"He yelled as powerfully as he could. Silence was his only answer so he continued speaking.

"I'm sick of you treating me with no respect and I'm going to search for a job where my pride won't be stepped on and where I will be able to grow into something more. You will receive my resignation tomorrow through fax! I hope you have a good day sir!" he said angrily raising from the bed and circling in his room again, "Oh! And the comment I said about how good you looked yesterday and the other days?" he felt like adding, "I was lying!" he yelled in his phone and closed it immediately after.

Drops of sweat formed on his face as he released the negative emotions he had accumulated since he had begun working for that man, "Oh my god. I did it! I actually did it!" he laughed and dropped down on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunshine Chap.6 (AU)

Don woke up late the next day, now that he had quit his job he could afford to sleep in a little longer than usual.

Don stretched his arms and legs, pushing the covers off himself; he rose from the bed and marched from his bedroom to the kitchen.

"Morning, Sleepy Head!" Mikey called from the living room. He was sitting on the couch, munching on some snacks while watching an entertainment show on TV.

"Morning," Don mumbled.

Mikey turned around and pointed to the kitchen, "There's coffee in the pot on the stove and I left the cereal box on the kitchen table, but in case you didn't want that, I made some of your favourite melted cheese sandwiches as well."

Don smiled and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and joined Mikey on the couch, "You are spoiling me."

"Naw! I just want you to start the day happy."

Don savoured his coffee while Mikey wiggled and laughed at the characters on the screen. The image of one of the characters was trying to find something inside the fridge triggered something inside Mikey's mind, "By the way, we ran out of rye bread and some other things so we need to go shopping at the supermarket. Wanna' come?" He asked.

Don looked up from his cup to Mikey, "Why not? Let's do that later today, I'll be working in my room till then."

"How much later?"

"What do you mean 'how much later'?" Don asked confused.

"I've got something to do later."

Don crossed his legs and rested the cup on his thigh, "Oh, and what is that?"

"Not telling~!" Mikey sang.

"Mikey!"

"Hey, if you can go on a date with Raph behind my back I think it's fair enough for me to go on some of my own!" he crossed his arms and pouted.

Don sighed and spoke calmly, "For the twelfth time Mikey, it was not a date."

"You are such a liar Donatello, if that's even your real name!" Mikey poked Don's chest, "In fact you always looked more like a Steve to me. Hmmmm..." he hummed to himself and slowly backed up until his shell met the other side of the couch.

Don rolled his eyes and took a long sip, "I'm going to write my resignation now and send it through fax to Falco. We can go shopping afterwards, is that okay with you?" he asked and left for his room.

"I guess it is. Tom?!" Mikey yelled after him.

**A few hours later~**

"Donnie! Donnie!" Mikey yelled through the store.

Don groaned internally, he was expecting Mikey to be thrown out for disturbing the other clients. He was reading the shopping list when Mikey approached him, "You won't believe what just happened to me!" Mikey said.

"What is it?" Don asked.

"So, I was walking around looking for the chips, through the aisles when I spotted...this!" he shoved a brightly coloured book in Don's face.

"A...comic book?" Don asked and pushed it away from his face.

Mikey held the comic to his chest protectively, "Not just any comic book! It's a rare 'Justice Force!' comic book, edition platinum! Only 100000 were made! It was just laying there between some lame manga books. These people have no idea what kind of gold they've got here!" he carefully hugged the comic.

Don eyed his friend and then the comic book he was hugging, "Well it doesn't look too expensive," he thought out loud.

"I know! And as a loyal 'Justice Force!' fan it is up to me to claim this valuable comic for the good of the world."

Don returned to reading the shopping list, "Mikey, did you even ask yourself how such a 'valuable comic' ended up in a supermarket like this price?" he said, frowning at the list.

Mikey shook his head, "Nope and I will not question the divine powers which had brought me here today."

"Well then, can your 'divine powers' tell me if we have any more milk left at home, cause it isn't on your list," he showed Mikey the list to prove his point.

Mikey thought about it, "Ahhh... we have it! But, it would be better if we bought another. Just in case."

Don grabbed a carton of milk and put it in the shopping cart, "Just in case."

**Meanwhile~**

Raph was working in the garage on one of his motorcycles. Diana was in need of some upgrades so, being one of his favourites, he took the responsibility of grooming her himself. Occasionally he would write, draw or cut something on a piece of paper next to him.

"How's it going?"A voice asked from behind him.

"Pretty good," Raph responded, "A few more minutes and this princess will be on the road in no time." Raph cleaned his hands and grabbed the paper.

"What do you think?" he showed it to the guy.

The one in question turned, from the car engine he was checking, to Raph. He looked over the paper for a minute, "It looks good to me but does Leo know about this?" he asked knowing the possible argument that could arise between the two brothers.

Raph folded the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket, "Casey you should know me better."

Raph went to gather his tools and put them in their place, "As I told you, I don't wanna' have Leo glued to my shell all the time so I invited some guys to the contest," he said as he put the screwdriver in its box.

Casey closed the hood of the car and leaned on it, facing Raph, "Some guys?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Two. I only met them a few days ago but Leo seems to have the hots for one of them. And that one seems to have eaten a sack of sugar," Raph tossed a wet cloth for Casey to clean his hands.

"And the other?" Casey asked. He caught the cloth and cleaned himself of the sticky motor oil.

Raph set everything back in place and threw the cloth he had used in a bucket. He walked to the mini fridge, next to the wall, and took out a few cans of beer, "Not sure yet. I got him to work for me in John's place so I can keep an eye on him," he threw one at Casey.

Casey caught it easily, "You did what? Bro don't you think your getting kinda personal with the guy, especially after the incident?" he opened the can and took a long gulp of it.

"Yeah, but the moment he shows any signs of mischief, anything at all, he and his friend will in the first cab to the land of pain," Raph opened his beer can and drank it all in one breath.

"Then why don't I believe a word of what you just said."

Raph smirked and threw Casey another one, "Focus on the beer, Bone Head."

**Later~**

Don went to work in his room after they got home from shopping. He wanted to toy a little more with a project that he had been working on for the last 6 weeks that was finally starting to see the light. Mikey had gone to his own room to finish his new comic book, since the walk home from the market took too long for his liking; he had started reading it on the way. He almost hit a tree.

Don's door burst open, interrupting his delicate work on the wires before him, "Donnie tell me the truth! Does this outfit make me look fat?" Mikey asked striking a modeling pose, chin held high, hands on the hips. He was wearing a black T-shirt with the image of a colourful toucan.

"No," Don responded flatly.

Mikey looked down at him, searching, "You sure, don't you think my shell is pointing out to much?" he turned around for Don to see.

Don set down the tool he was holding and rolled around in his chair to give Mikey his full attention, "Your shell is the same size as always. Though, they do tend to grow at the same time as we do so technically since our shells are fussed to the spine it is true that their size is increasing each year from the-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I asked for an opinion not a biology lesson!" Mikey waved his hands to stop Don's babbling.

"Sorry. You want me to drive you to the mall?" Don asked.

Mikey shook his head, "No I'll take the bus, it's not too far or better yet, I'll walk! The people who take the bus smell funny." he wrinkled his nose at a nasty memory that came to mind.

"Ok then, your choice," Don returned to his project.

Mikey came behind him and patted his shoulder, "In case you get hungry there's some fried chicken legs in the oven," he ran out of Don's room and yelled, "I'll be home before ten!"

"You'd better be!" Don retorted.

**30 minutes later~**

Mikey reached the meeting point just in time. He had walked all the way from his place to the mall and was starting to worry that he might be late. He looked around but couldn't spot Leo anywhere. He sat down at the tables arranged outside the mall and checked the time again.

"Hey, Mikey!"

Mikey looked to his left to see Leo walking toward him, "Leo!" he rose from the chair, and crossed the distance between them, "Looking so casual," he said.

Leo was wearing a simple tight blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black and white sneakers. On his wrist he was wearing a black leather watch.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I had a problem at work and then I had to go home to change. I'm really sorry I didn't call." Leo explained, embarrassed.

Mikey waved him off, "It's okay; for a moment I thought I was the late one."

Leo nodded to himself, "Shall we go?" he gestured to the mall behind them.

Mikey nodded excitedly and the two entered. There were many humans and mutants buying and selling, moving from store to store or just walking around.

As they were walking, something caught Mikey's eye, "Ice cream three o'clock!" he said.

They stopped in front of the shop, "Let's get some." Leo said and walked inside with Mikey right behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked Mikey.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the lady serving the ice cream asked.

Mikey slapped his hand on the glass barrier between him and the ice cream, "I want a big bowl with chocolate and strawberries and caramel and vanilla ice cream! Oh! And some cream and chocolate syrup on top of it please! "

"I'd like mine with vanilla and white chocolate please." Leo said.

The lady grabbed two transparent bowls and filled them with the selected ice creams, "Here you go." she offered the bowls to each of them.

Mikey took his ice cream in one hand and with the other he pulled out the money from his pocket. He wanted to give it to the lady but Leo beat him to it.

"I'll pay for it." Leo said as he took out his wallet and paid.

The two walked up to one of the tables inside the ice cream shop and sat down.

"Thanks," Mikey said and took a big spoonful of ice cream.

Leo started eating as well but more calmly, "It's the least I can do for making you wait." he took another spoonful.

Mikey rose from the chair and leaned over the table, "Hey I'm curious, do you mind if I..." he gesticulated suggestively with his spoon over Leo's ice cream.

Leo looked confused at Mikey before he realised, "Oh," he said quickly, and pushed the ice cream towards Mikey, "Be my guest," he smiled.

Mikey took a spoonful of white chocolate ice cream and stuck it in his mouth, "Mmmm...This is good!" he hummed and playfully stole another one.

"Okay, now taste mine!" Mikey said and pushed his ice cream toward Leo.

"No thank you, Mikey. I've tasted that one before." Leo said politely.

Mikey pursed his lips together at Leo's answer. He took a spoon of his ice cream and shoved it in Leo's face, "Taste it." he said firmly.

"Mikey really I-"

"Taste it," he pressed the spoon to Leo's lips.

Leo opened his mouth and allowed Mikey to feed him, "Hmm," he hummed, and took two more spoons from Mikey's ice cream.

"Hey! I told you to taste it not eat it!" Mikey said battling Leo's spoon with his own.

Leo chuckled and allowed himself to be defeated.


End file.
